Ruud van Nistelrooy
| cityofbirth = Oss, North Brabant | countryofbirth = Netherlands | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Striker | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = Nooit Gedacht RKSV Margriet Den Bosch | years = 1994–1997 1997–1998 1998–2001 2001–2006 2006–2010 2010–2011 2011–2012 Total | clubs = Den Bosch Heerenveen PSV Manchester United Real Madrid Hamburger SV Málaga | caps(goals) = 69 (17) 31 (13) 67 (62) 150 (95) 68 (46) 36 (12) 28 (4) 449 (249) | nationalyears = 1998–2011 | nationalteam = Netherlands | nationalcaps(goals) = 70 (35) | manageryears = 2014- | managerclubs = Netherlands (assistant manager) }} Rutgerus Johannes Martinus "Ruud" van Nistelrooy (born 1 July 1976) is a retired Dutch footballer. He is the fourth-highest goalscorer in Champions League history with 56 goals. He is a three-time Champions League top scorer, as well as a top scorer in three different European domestic leagues. Van Nistelrooy began his career with Den Bosch, before moving onto Heerenveen, eventually making a name for himself at PSV Eindhoven where he won two Dutch leagues. His goalscoring record at PSV attracted attention from Manchester United; a deal was in place in the summer of 2000, but because of injury problems his move was secured a year later for a then British record fee of £19 million. His time at United was successful, winning the Premier League, FA Cup, Football League Cup and FA Community Shield, along with winning the Sir Matt Busby Player of the Year twice. Van Nistelrooy hit 150 goals in just 219 games for United, as well as being their all time European record goalscorer, but fell out of favour towards the end of his tenure. Real Madrid then secured his services in 2006. Although an injury blighted the end of his days with Madrid, he did win La Liga twice and the Supercopa de España before signing for Hamburger SV during the January transfer window in 2010. After a season-and-a-half with Hamburg, he moved back to Spain with Málaga in the summer of 2011. His retirement from football was announced on 14 May 2012. Club career Early career International career Career statistics Honours Clubs ;PSV Eindhoven *Eredivisie (2): 1999–2000, 2000–01 *Johan Cruijff Shield (2): 1998, 2000 ;Manchester United *Premier League (1): 2002–03 *FA Cup (1): 2003–04 *Football League Cup (1): 2005–06 *FA Community Shield (1): 2003 ;Real Madrid *La Liga (2): 2006–07, 2007–08 *Supercopa de España (1): 2008 Individual *Eredivisie Topscorer (2): 1998–99, 1999–2000 *Dutch Footballer of the Year (2): 1999, 2000 *Premier League Player of the Month (3): December 2001, February 2002, April 2003 *UEFA Champions League Most Valuable Striker (1): 2001–02 *UEFA Champions League Topscorer (3): 2001–02, 2002–03, 2004–05 *Sir Matt Busby Player of the Year (2): 2001–02, 2002–03 *ESM Team of the Year (1): 2001–02 *IFFHS World's Top Goal Scorer of the Year (1): 2002 *PFA Fans' Player of the Year (1): 2002 *PFA Players' Player of the Year (1): 2001–02 *PFA Team of the Year (2): 2001–02, 2003–04 *Premier League Goal of the Month (1): March 2003 *Barclays Player of the Year (1): 2002–03 *Premier League Golden Boot (1): 2002–03 *UEFA Club Forward of the Year (1): 2002–03 *UEFA Team of the Year (1): 2003 *FIFA 100 *UEFA Euro Silver Boot (1): 2004 *UEFA Euro Team of the Tournament (1): 2004 *Pichichi Trophy (1): 2006–07 *IFFHS World's Top Goal Scorer of the Decade 2001–2010 External links * La Liga profile * Málaga official profile * * BDFutbol profile * Transfermarkt profile * * Category:1976 births Category:Dutch Coaches Category:Forwards Category:Retired Players Category:FC Den Bosch players Category:SC Heerenveen players Category:PSV Eindhoven players Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:Real Madrid C.F. players Category:Hamburger SV players Category:Málaga CF players Category:Players Category:Dutch players Category:Living people Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players